Our objective in this project is to correlate the physiology of neural cells with the surface antigens expressed by these cells. Once this correlation is made, these antigens can be used as markers to map specific cell types in the nervous system. Such mapping can be done in space and in time--i.e., the location of cells can be followed as a function of the development of the nervous system. We will use specific antisera to recognize the surface antigens. These antisera will be raised by immunization with cloned neural cell lines that have well-defined physiological properties. Our collection of cell lines includes nerve, glial, muscle, and fibroblast cell types and thus provide the basis for preparing antisera with a variety of specificities. Our studies to date have demonstrated the existence of several nerve-specific antigens and several glial-specific antigens.